1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an atomising device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multi-cylinder, petrol, internal combustion engine has a cylinder head with a row of inlet ports at one side. The inlet ports are connected to an inlet manifold leading from a carburettor to the inlet ports. The carburettor atomises the petrol fuel and thus produces a mixture of air and petrol particles which is conducted by the inlet manifold and the inlet ports to the engine cylinders for combustion.
This conventional arrangement has the disadvantage that the petrol particles tend to coalesce as they travel along the manifold and the ports and so enter the cylinders in a condition less suited to efficient combustion than the condition in which they left the carburettor.